Ashley & The Abused Kid 3: When Webkinz Attack
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Animals are attacking the group one-by-one. And they are called Webkinz. Do they want to be their lifetime companions? Find out now. (The third in the A&TAKS series).
1. A New Challenge

**Hello, and welcome back to the Ashley & The Abused Kid series. This is the third story that I had made since August 13, 2012. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

It is the middle of June of 2017 and Ashley and all of her friends are now out of school. Ashley is now 19 years old. Her sister Allison C., who graduated 5 years ago, is now 23. Not a lot has changed since Dimitri Marshall, Ashley's best friend, got revived from the dead. But all that will soon change. For Ashley and her friends are going to have the most dangerous mission of their lives.


	2. Mysterious Disappearances

One summer day, Ashley was walking to Dimitri's house just to see him. A few years ago, Dimitri's foster parents died because of a car accident, leaving him to take care of himself. Ashley opened the door and saw Dimitri just relaxing on the couch.

"What's been happening, Ashley?" asked Dimitri.

"Not much. Except Jaden was getting on Haou's nerves all the time." said Ashley.

"I haven't seen any of the Yukis in a long time. They're becoming distant these days." said Dimitri.

"But they're all fine. They're probably having the time of their lives." said Ashley. Suddenly, the 2 kids heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" asked Dimitri.

"Yeah. Come on." said Ashley. The 2 kids went outside and saw Jaden, Cleopatra, Atem, Cleopatra VII, and Judai. But no Haou.

"Where's Haou?" asked Ashley.

"He just disappeared from out of nowhere. An animal grabbed him and they both disappeared." said Judai.

"Serves him right. He's been mean these couple of days." said Jaden.

"What kind of animal was it?" asked Dimitri.

"It looked like a tiger." said Cleopatra.

"A tiger?" asked Ashley.

"It looks like we have to do another mission." said Jaden. Suddenly, they heard another scream. But this time, it was farther away. The 5 kids went over to Jim's house and saw only Jim. But no Slim.

"Where's Slim?" asked Ashley.

"An animal grabbed him. I tried to save him, but I just couldn't." said Jim.

"What did the animal look like?" asked Dimitri.

"A tiger." answered Jim.

"Maybe it was the same tiger that grabbed Haou." said Judai.

"Haou's gone, too?" asked Jim.

"Afraid so." said Cleopatra.

"Wait a minute. I didn't notice Tim with us." said Atem.

"That's because he's sick. He's resting at our house." said Allison C.

"Well, that makes Tim vulnerable. That tiger might get him, too." said Ashley. "You're right." said Cleopatra VII. Everyone went over to Ashley's house.

"Tim?" asked Ashley out loud. There was no answer.

"Oh no. That thief must've gotten him, too." said Dimitri.

"It better not." said Allison C. Everyone went upstairs.

"He's recovering in my room." said Ashley. Everyone went in Ashley's room. What they saw was a cute sight. On the bed was Timothy Drake, safe and sound. And Danek Atlantis was there with him. What he had in his lap was a calm tiger.

"Well, they're both okay." said Jaden.

"You guys were worried about us?" asked Timothy.

"Not really. We're just worried about you." said Ashley.

"Guys, meet the little guy that grabbed Haou and Slim." said Danek while petting the tiger's fur.

"But where are Haou and Slim at now?" asked Jim.

"I am not sure. But I will tell you this. They're both okay." said Danek.

"That's good to hear." said Atem.

"Well, I'm glad that the tiger is here during the scene of the crime." said Timothy.

"Did you give him a name, Danek?" asked Ashley.

"Stripes is his name." said Danek.


	3. Chandler Shows Up

The next day, Timothy was getting better because of Ashley's care. And Haou and Slim came back. Everything seemed to be normal. But all of a sudden, Ashley and Dimitri heard a scream coming from Ashley's house.

"That sounds like more animals broke in." said Ashley. The 2 kids went in Ashley's house and saw Timothy injured.

"What happened to him?" asked Ashley.

"Look over there!" said Dimitri as he pointed in the shadows. There, standing on its hind legs, was a bear. The bear was black in color and big.

"Oh boy." said Ashley. The bear was roaring at Dimitri and Ashley.

"Where's Danek when you need him?" asked Dimitri.

"Stay back!" said a voice. Ashley saw Danek behind the bear. The bear turned around and saw Danek. Its face immediately became calm.

"Wow. First a tiger, now a bear." said Ashley.

"Go and see if Tim's alright." said Danek. Ashley checked Timothy's wounds.

"He's totally hurt, alright." said Ashley.

"Get him up in your room. Chandler won't hurt him anymore." said Danek.

"Who's Chandler?" asked Dimitri.

"That's what I decide to name this bear." said Danek.

"Oh, okay. Sounds good for a bear." said Ashley. She picked Timothy up bridal-side style and went upstairs with Dimitri following her. When they got to Ashley's room, Ashley laid Timothy down on the bed.

"We can't let Tim get hurt. He's the youngest out of all of us." said Ashley.

"You're right." said Dimitri.

"Come on. Let's go tell the others what happened." said Ashley.


	4. The Arrival Of Comet, Prancer, And Vixen

That afternoon, Ashley said to the others that Timothy got hurt because of Chandler, the black bear. And that he was healing quickly.

"Where are all of these animals coming from?" asked Jaden.

"You got me." said Ashley. Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from Dimitri's house.

"Great. First Tim gets attacked, and now it's Dimitri." said Haou.

"Come on." said Cleopatra. Everyone went to the scene of the crime. And there, standing in the living room, was Dimitri unharmed and at least 3 reindeer.

"First a tiger, then a black bear, and now reindeer. What's next?" said Allison C.

"You guys better get out of here." said Dimitri.

"Not without you, we're not." said Jaden. Suddenly, one reindeer pushed Dimitri into his friends hard.

"Are you alright?" asked Ashley.

"Reindeer can't do much. I'm fine." said Dimitri. Suddenly, a whistle was heard. The reindeer heard the whistle and ran towards the source, which was Danek.

"Wow. That is one cool power you got, dude." said Jaden.

"Thanks, I guess." said Danek.

"What are we going to name these guys?" asked Jim.

"Name them after Santa's reindeer. One should be Comet, one should be Vixen, and one should be Prancer." said Jaden.

"I was just thinking that. Thanks, Jaden." said Danek.

"Well, now we have Stripes, Chandler, Prancer, Comet, and Vixen. What's next? A dinosaur is coming back from the dead or something?" said Haou.

"Don't worry about it, Haou. We all need animals." said Slim.

"They can be helpful to us whenever we do missions." said Dimitri.

"Yes, but they can also hurt us. I'm just saying." said Haou.

"He's just worried, that's all." said Judai.


	5. Bronta The Key-Lime Dinosaur

Meanwhile, Ashley was taking a nap with Timothy in her room, since he still was hurt from that attack with Chandler. And that she still needed to take care of him. Suddenly, Jim came in.

"Ashley, wake up." said Jim.

"What is it, Jim?" asked Ashley.

"It's Atem. He's in battle with a dinosaur of some kind." said Jim.

"Ashley, what's going on?" asked Timothy.

"Oh, nothing. You go back to sleep. I'll go see what's up." said Ashley. She and Jim went outside to find Atem in battle with a key-lime dinosaur.

"Dinosaurs are coming back from extinction. This isn't good." said Haou.

"Hey, guys. I got her." said Jim.

"I was just taking a nap with Tim." said Ashley. Suddenly, the dinosaur tried to get Atem, but he dodged out of the way.

"Where's Danek?" asked Judai.

"In my house, taking a nap." said Ashley.

"He should've heard the dinosaur by now." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, a water blast hit the dinosaur. Everyone turned around and saw Danek prepared for battle. The dinosaur went after Danek. But Danek didn't do a thing.

"It's going to eat you!" said Jaden.

"No, Jaden. Watch." said Allison C. The key-lime dinosaur became tame because of Danek. Jaden's jaw dropped to the ground.

"I had to wake up from my nap because I heard a dinosaur roaring. Are you guys alright?" said Danek.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Allison C.

"What are we going to name this dinosaur?" asked Slim.

"I think I'm going to name her Bronta." said Danek.

"Bronta. That sounds like a good name." said Haou.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions, I would like to get back to my nap with Tim." said Ashley.

"How is he doing right now?" asked Jim.

"He's doing okay." said Ashley.


	6. Emily The Elephant

A few hours later, Ashley woke up and found out that it was quiet ever since the attack with Bronta and Atem. Ashley went outside to find a shocking surprise. There, sitting on the ground, was Danek and a female elephant. The elephant looks like she was injured.

"Danek, what happened?" asked Ashley.

"Emily got hurt. I'm not sure who or what shot her, though." said Danek.

"That's a good name for an elephant. Can you heal her?" asked Ashley.

"Of course I can." said Danek. His hands glowed white and in a matter of seconds, Emily was healed. She began to stand up with Danek's help.

"Whoa. She's huge." said Ashley.


	7. Leo & Lea The Spotted Leopards

Meanwhile, everyone was gathered up in Allison C. and Ashley's house for a game night. They were now playing Monopoly.

"I have a question, Danek. Where do you keep all of the animals that we found?" asked Allison C.

"I put Emily and Comet in Ashley's room. And I put Bronta, Chandler, Prancer, Vixen & Stripes in your room, Allison C." said Danek. Suddenly, they heard an elephant trumpet.

"That sounds like Emily." said Jim.

"Maybe she's in trouble." said Slim. Everyone went upstairs and in Ashley's room. There they saw just Emily and Comet. Ashley looked on her bed. It was empty.

"Something got Tim." said Ashley.

"Hey, guys. Look outside." said Cleopatra VII. Everyone looked out the window and saw at least 2 spotted leopards and Timothy battling.

"Tim's not in a condition to fight." said Judai. Everyone went outside and saw that one of the leopards had scratched Timothy in the arm. The other leopard just scratched Timothy across the chest. He fell into unconsciousness.

"We have to save Tim." said Atem.

"I'm on it." said Danek. He went over to the 2 leopards. They became calm, just like he is. Pretty soon, he was petting both of them.

"Leo and Lea sound like good names for them, don't you think?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, I think you're right." said Allison C.


	8. Sassy & Tabby The Alley Cats

Later that night, Ashley watched over Timothy, again.

"It seems that the animals that we face are all after Tim for some reason." said Allison C. as soon as she came in Ashley's room.

"I know. But he's only 13. I can't protect him from everything." said Ashley.

"You can't protect Dimitri from everything, either." said Allison C. Suddenly, the 2 girls heard a scream coming from next door.

"That sounded like Dimitri." said Ashley. The 2 girls went over to Dimitri's house and saw Dimitri unharmed. With him in the living room are 2 identical cats with brown-and-white fur and bichromatic eyes. Dimitri was sneezing like crazy because he was allergic to cats.

"Hey, their eyes are like Judai's eyes whenever he gets angry." said Allison C.

"Oh, hey guys." said Dimitri.

"Are you okay?" asked Ashley.

"No sweat. But these cats look injured. Go get Danek." said Dimitri before he sneezed again. The 2 girls went back to their house and got Danek. They told him about the 2 alley cats that Dimitri found. After a few seconds, the 2 alley cats were healed.

"Can I please get some sleep now?" asked Danek.

"Sure you can. Thanks for your help." said Ashley.

"What do you think we should name these girls?" asked Dimitri.

"How about Sassy and Tabby?" asked Allison C.

"They sound like good names." said Ashley.


	9. Macy The Golden Retriever

The next morning, Ashley woke up and went downstairs and outside to see if any other animals came out during the night. But she didn't see anything. Then she saw Dimitri coming outside.

"Morning." said Ashley.

"Good morning." said Dimitri.

"How are Sassy and Tabby doing?" asked Ashley.

"Danek took them back to your house." said Dimitri.

"Oh. Why did I ask you that?" said Ashley. Dimitri just shrugged. Suddenly, they heard a dog whimper.

"What was that?" asked Ashley.

"I think that sounded like a dog." said Dimitri. The 2 kids went over to Ashley's house and by the door there was a little Golden Retriever puppy.

"Aw! How cute." said Ashley as she went over and picked up the little dog.

"What are you doing here, little puppy?" asked Dimitri.

"I think she wants to go inside." said Ashley. The 2 kids led the dog in the house. Ashley let the Golden Retriever roam around. Danek came downstairs. The puppy went up to him immediately.

"Where did you find this little dog?" asked Danek.

"Outside my door." said Ashley.

"I think we should name her Macy." said Dimitri.

"Good name for a dog, Dimitri." said Ashley.

"So, where are Sassy and Tabby?" asked Dimitri.

"I put Sassy in Ashley's room, and I put Tabby in Allison C.'s room." said Danek.

"But where are you going to put Macy?" asked Ashley.

"Probably up in your room, Ashley." said Danek.


	10. Chance The Rottweiler

About an hour later, everyone was now up and ready for action.

"Did any other animals come by?" asked Judai.

"We found a little Golden Retriever puppy an hour ago. We named her Macy." said Ashley.

"Was she cute?" asked Cleopatra.

"She sure was, Cleopatra." said Dimitri. Suddenly, they heard another dog bark.

"Was that Sanders?" asked Jim.

"I don't think so." said Atem. Everyone went over to the Cox house and found a Rottweiler dog.

"Whoa. This dog is huge." said Cleopatra VII.

"It's a Rottweiler." said Haou. Ashley opened the door for the dog to go inside. He saw Danek and licked him to death.

"Where did you find this guy?" asked Danek as he got the dog off him.

"We just found him outside the house." said Allison C.

"We'll name him Chance. It's a good name for a dog like you." said Danek.


	11. Blackie The Panther

Meanwhile, everyone went in Ashley and Allison C.'s house.

"By the way, Ashley. I forgot to ask. How's Tim doing?" asked Cleopatra.

"He's doing fine. He's still injured, but he's still recovering." said Ashley.

"That's good to hear." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, Danek came downstairs with a black panther in his arms.

"Look who I found snooping around in your room, Ashley." said Danek.

"Blackie is what we'll name this little guy." said Allison C.

"I'll put him up in your room now, Allison C." said Danek.


	12. Freedom, Silver, Marty, And Star

Meanwhile, Ashley was still waiting out for Timothy. Until Dimitri came into her room, that is.

"How's he doing?" asked Dimitri.

"Still recovering. But I think he's going to be fine." said Ashley. Suddenly, the 2 kids heard 3 horses neigh and 1 dog bark.

"Did you hear that?" asked Dimitri. Ashley nodded.

"Let's go check it out." said Ashley. The 2 kids went outside and saw 3 horses, 1 dog, and Danek.

"Hey guys. Meet Freedom the Grey Arabian, Marty the Zebra, Silver the Husky, and Star the Brown Arabian. Freedom and Star are females, but Marty's a male." said Danek.

"Hi, guys." said Ashley. The 3 horses neighed back. The Husky barked back.


	13. Lulu & Jessica

That night, Ashley fell asleep while watching over Timothy. Suddenly, she woke up to the sound of cats meowing from downstairs. She went downstairs and saw 2 cats. One was black-and-white, while the other was gold-and-white.

"Aw. How cute. I think I'll call you Lulu and you Jessica." said Ashley. Lulu the black-and-white cat jumped into Ashley's arms.

"I'll put you in my sister's room. And as for Jessica, I'll put her in my room." said Ashley. Jessica seemed pleased with that decision.

"Come on. I better get back to bed." said Ashley. She went upstairs while the 2 cats followed her.


	14. Easter & Hershey

The next morning, Ashley woke up because Timothy was shaking her gently.

"Tim! How are you feeling?" asked Ashley.

"Better, now that you're asking." said Timothy.

"That's good to hear. Let's go tell the others." said Ashley. The 2 kids went downstairs and what they saw surprised them. There, sitting on the dining room floor, was Danek and a brown bunny and a brown-and-white bunny.

"What are these little guys doing here?" asked Ashley.

"I was wondering the same thing. But guys, meet Easter and Hershey." said Danek.

"Hello, Easter and Hershey. Nice to meet you." said Timothy.


	15. George The Monkey

Meanwhile, Ashley had told Danek about Lulu and Jessica coming in last night.

"Did you put them somewhere good?" asked Danek.

"I put Lulu in Allison C.'s room, and I put Jessica in my room." said Ashley. Suddenly, the 3 kids heard a scream coming from the Yuki house.

"Let's go see what caused the commotion." said Timothy. The 3 kids went over to the Yuki house and saw dishes broken in pieces in the kitchen and the living room a mess. Ashley saw Cleopatra holding a monkey.

"Meet the little guy responsible for this chaos." said Cleopatra.

"George might be a good name for him. You have to promise me not to destroy anything else, understand?" said Danek. George nodded.

"Okay. Ashley, he's going up in your room." said Danek.


	16. Spark And Snowflake

After George crashed the Yuki house, everyone worked together to clean up the mess.

"What happened here?" asked Haou as he came downstairs.

"Some monkey crashed the place." said Jaden.

"But we're working together to clean it up so that you won't get mad." said Cleopatra.

"I'm already mad." said Haou. Suddenly, Jim and Slim came in the house holding a couple of animals. Jim was holding a grey cat, while Slim was holding a white hamster.

"These guys were sneaking into our house." said Slim.

"How cute. What should we name them, Danek?" asked Ashley.

"Spark is the charcoal cat's name, and Snowflake should be a good name for the hamster." said Danek.

"Welcome to the animal club, guys." said Jaden.


	17. Hector, Snowball, And Todd

"Well, that's done." said Jaden as he wiped his sweaty forehead. The mess in the kitchen and living room was cleaned.

"By the way, where's Dimitri?" asked Cleopatra VII.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." said Ashley. Suddenly, they heard someone scream.

"That sounded like Dimitri alright." said Atem. Everyone went to Dimitri's house and saw Dimitri unharmed.

"Are you okay?" asked Ashley.

"I'm fine. It's these guys I'm worried about." said Dimitri as he pointed at a little hippo, a seal, and a fox.

"How cute!" said Cleopatra.

"I think we'll call the little hippo Hector, the seal Snowball, and the fox Todd." said Danek.

"They sound like good names." said Ashley.


	18. Alley The Arctic Fox

After the incident with Hector and Todd, everyone went into relaxation.

"I got to tell ya, that was hard work." said Jaden.

"I agree with you, Jaden. But at least we got it done before our parents can kill us." said Judai. Suddenly, Danek came in with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Danek?" asked Allison C.

"There's an arctic fox outside, and she's hurt." said Danek.

"What's an arctic fox?" asked Jaden.

"They're foxes that are all white in color." said Danek. Everyone went outside and saw the arctic fox bleeding on the road. It looked like she got run over by a car or a motorcycle.

"We have to help her." said Ashley.

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Haou. He saw another car coming towards the beautiful fox. Haou ran over to her.

"He's crazy!" said Judai. But Haou saved the arctic fox without getting himself in trouble.

"Phew. That was a close one." said Slim.

"Thanks, Haou." said Danek.

"Let's get her to my house. She's in really bad shape." said Ashley. Everyone went over to Ashley and Allison C.'s house and put the arctic fox on Ashley's bed.

"I can heal her wounds." said Danek. His glowing white helped heal the arctic fox. Suddenly, Todd the regular fox came out and felt sympathy for the arctic fox.

"What, are you like her boyfriend or something?" asked Haou. Todd nodded.

"I didn't know that." said Cleopatra.

"She's healed. Let's see if she can stand." said Danek. The arctic fox began to slowly stand up with Todd's help.

"That's really cute." said Cleopatra VII.

"What are we going to name her?" asked Jim.

"Alley. That sounds like a good name." said Danek. Meanwhile, after Alley was healed, Haou went over to the computer and saw that each of the animals that they found were all connected to one thing.

"Guys, they're all Webkinz." said Haou.

"What are Webkinz?" asked Jaden.

"Webkinz are stuffed animals that you can use online." said Danek.

"That sounds cool." said Allison C.

"And it's our job to keep rescuing these guys from either danger or abusers." said Ashley.

"It looks like we found them all." said Atem.

"Let's celebrate with the Webkinz coming here." said Cleopatra. Everyone agreed with that and decided to party at the Yuki house.


End file.
